


together we can be the brightest

by Dresupi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Banter, Begging, Blow Jobs, Bodyswap, Crack Crossover, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Emergency Operator, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Feelings Realization, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Humor, Ice Play, One Shot Collection, Orgasm Control, Phone Calls & Telephones, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Shorts, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 18:12:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16897512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: A collection of Hermione/Sherlock short fics I've been prompted. Various ratings and subject matter.The first chapter is the table of contents.I will mark mature/explicit shorts with an *





	1. Table of Contents

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aunbrey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aunbrey/gifts).



> Title from 'Headfirst' by Secret Someones

1.  Table of Contents

2.  'Socks' for Aunbrey

3.  'Third Day without sleep' for Aunbrey

4.  'Emotional Hurt/Comfort' for Aunbrey

5.  'Bodyswap' for Aunbrey

6.  'Shake It Off' for Aunbrey

7.  'Help Yourself' for lucdarling

8.   ***** 'Ice Play; Orgasm Delay' for Aunbrey

9.  '999 Operator AU' for Aunbrey


	2. 'Socks' for Aunbrey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One Word Prompts 2017
> 
> Fluff, Banter, Fusion

_THUMP!_

Hermione looked up from behind her book just in time to see another throw pillow come flying out of the bedroom and into the floor in the middle of her flat. 

“Sherlock?” she called. “Everything okay?”  

“SOCKS!” was the only reply/explanation she got for the forthcoming pitch of the bedding out into the middle of the living room.  

She sighed heavily.  “I folded them.  They’re on the dresser!”

“Thank you!”  

“You’re going to remake my bed, Sherlock.”  

He grumbled and emerged from the bedroom.  “Can I do it later? Or can you just…” He made a vague motion with his hand. “With your wand?  John rang. There’s a case.”

“A case that’s going to wait until you remake my bed.  Otherwise, you won’t be sleeping in it with me for a long, long time…” She exaggeratedly flipped the page of her book to punctuate.  

There was another grumble from him as he bent at the waist to scoop up the bedding.  

 


	3. 'Third Day Without Sleep' for Aunbrey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Storymatic Prompts 2017
> 
> Banter, Humor, Fusion

“But, Hermione, it’s the tea.  You see? The tea?”  Sherlock nodded down towards the empty cup in front of him.  “The wife was poisoning the tea.”  

She sighed.  “The wife who came and hired you?  She poisoned her own husband’s tea?”

He frowned.  “No.  No, I don’t suppose…UNLESS…”  

“Nope.  No.  Even if she did, it’ll wait till tomorrow. This is day three with no sleep, you’re driving  _me_ mad…go to sleep, Sherlock.”

“I’m close.”  

“Of course you are Darling. But if you don’t go to sleep, I’m calling John.”  

“YES.  Yes, you’re right, we should call John! Why I hadn’t already is beyond—“  He slumped forward in his seat, falling against the coffee table.  

Hermione reached forward to pluck the teacup from the table.  “That sleeping draught certainly took long enough…bloody obstinate that one…” She stood, pulling out her wand and levitating him into bed.  She leaned over to kiss his forehead before tucking him in.  

 


	4. 'Emotional Hurt/Comfort' for Aunbrey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valentines Prompts 2017
> 
> Emotional Hurt/Comfort,

Hermione wrapped her arms around his shoulders, pulling him close against her.  She mumbled nonsensical comfort words into his ear.  Empty words that nonetheless filled him with a sense of security and tranquility.

Normally, Sherlock would have countered with something biting and sarcastic.  Something dark and derisive that would have sent her tongue clucking as she put distance between them.  

But he didn’t want the distance.  Even he needed creature comforts once in a while.  

And sometimes, convincing her of his need was the only way to fulfill hers as well.  

 


	5. 'Bodyswap' for Aunbrey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trope Prompts 2017
> 
> Bodyswap, Fusion AU

“This is…odd…”  Sherlock intoned, his voice slow and deliberate.  And strangely, not his own.  He reached up to run his fingers through the bushy mess of hair that he was so fond of.  

“This is more than odd, Sherlock…this is bizarre…this is terrible, this is…” Hermione clapped her hands over her (his???) mouth.  “What is happening?”

“Isn’t it obvious?  We’ve swapped bodies…” He put his hand up to his head, pacing back in forth in a very Sherlock-manner.  It only added to the macabre realization that nothing was right.  

“How am I going to go to work?” she asked.  “How will you solve cases?”  

He sighed.  “I suppose we’re going to have to figure out a way to fix this.”  

“Really, Sherlock?  REALLY?  That’s your great idea?” 

He shrugged, waving his hand vaguely.  “I’m not an idea man, you know this.  I’m simply biding time until you come up with the solution.” 

 


	6. 'Shake it Off' for Aunbrey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song Prompts 2017
> 
> Song is 'Shake it Off' by Taylor Swift
> 
> Banter, Humor, Fusion AU

“Who  _is_  this Skeeter woman, anyway?” Sherlock tossed the barmy newspaper down on the desk, its moving pictures still fluttering around in his periphery.  “I’ve never heard of her before…”  

Hermione dropped down into his chair.  Not the sofa.  Not John’s chair.   _His_  chair. Sherlock wasn’t sure how he felt about that.  “She’s rather popular in the wizarding world…and she’s outed us to the entire wizarding community.”  

He crossed the floor, walking swiftly out to the kitchen to put on the kettle.  She never allowed him to call for Ms. Hudson, so he’d simply begun preparing her tea for her himself.  He found it gave him a moment to plan what he was going to say in moments such as these.  “Is that really such a bad thing?” he called over his shoulder.  “You’re not ashamed of me, are you?”  

Hermione tilted her head.  Or he assumed she did.  She often did when she felt he had said something meaningful. “I could never be ashamed of you, Sherlock.  I simply hoped to keep things quiet for a while longer.  We won’t be able to go anywhere now.  You realize this.  With your celebrity and mine?  We won’t be able to escape the newspapers now.”  

He poured hot water into the teapot, placing it on the tray.  “I could always go back to being aloof and rude.”

“Oh…” she nodded.  “I wasn’t aware you’d stopped…but alright.”  

 


	7. 'Help Yourself' for lucdarling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song Prompts 2017
> 
> Song is 'Help Yourself' by Bryde.
> 
> Sherlock Being Sherlock, Feelings Realization

Sherlock didn’t understand how he’d ended up sharing his bed with her.  He’d been very firm with himself this time.   No amount of gazing into her eyes was going to change his mind.  

And yet, here he was, with his arms around Hermione’s bare waist.  With her hair tickling his nose.  With her scent permeating everything around him.  Seeping into the sheets, into his pillows, into him.

This had started as a ploy to get information.  And now?  

Now he actually had feelings for the woman.  Of all the ridiculous…

She stirred in her sleep, rolling around so her back was pressed against his side.  He tugged her back flush against him and buried his face in her hair.  

 


	8. *'Ice Play; Orgasm Delay' for Aunbrey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut Prompts 2017
> 
> Smut, Ice Play, Orgasm Control, Blow Jobs, Begging, Fusion AU

She released him with a soft pop, leaving him shaking and quivering beneath her.  

“Hermione…” he murmured, his fingers trailing down her cheek.  “Please…”  

“All in good time,” she said with a wink. She reached for the bowl on the table.  Ice cubes.  There to combat the broken air conditioner in Sherlock’s flat.  Something she could have fixed with a cooling charm.  But this was infinitely more fun.  

She ran the ice along the length of his stiff cock, grinning at the reaction she got.  

She dropped it back in the bowl and lowered her head once more, delighting in the sounds being pulled from her otherwise stoic detective.

 


	9. '999 Operator AU' for Aunbrey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU Prompts 2017
> 
> Phone Calls & Telephones, Muggle AU, Emergency Operator

“Emergency…which service do you require?”  Hermione asked, glancing up at the clock to see how long she had left on her shift.  

“Ummm, not sure exactly…”  was the man’s response on the other line.  

“Are you injured, sir?  Disoriented?  Do you need an ambulance?”  

“Not yet, but I surmise that I will very soon indeed.”  

She frowned.  "What is your name?“  

"Sherlock Holmes.  I’m at 225B Baker Street…and I am well aware of the response time for such things, so I thought I might call in advance.”  

Hermione sighed. “Sir?  Have you an emergency?”  

“There  _will_  be an emergency in thirty minutes time.  As such, I will require an ambulance and you might want to ring the fire brigade, but I shall leave that to your judgment, ma'am.”  

“I have no time for this kind of foolishness…have you an emergency or haven’t you?”  

There was a beat of silence on the other end.  "I  _will_  have an emergency.“

"Call  _when_  you have it.  This isn’t some sort of take away service, Mr. Holmes.”  

 


End file.
